Survivor, Gundam seed style
by miriallia-elsman
Summary: Put 12 teens, one crazy pink machine,and one equally crazy host together for 36 days and you have an ongoing source of entertainment and one funny story! sorry i havent posted anything in a while. plz R&R. I dont own GS/GSD, and this is purley for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor, Gundam seed style**

"Hi, I'm Muu Laflaga. Host of survivor, Japan! Now, as you all know…WE ARE LOOKING FOR NEW CONTESTANTS! Now, if you're interested in becoming part of the groups of castaways then call this number!

_1800 LOST"_

The group of teens stared blankly at the TV screen.

"Wow, that sounds like fun…"Kira started

"Yeah, BUT if anyone signed me up for that I would personally KILL them." Cagalli said as she glared at her twin brother.

"Hmmm, Haro has idea…" The next day, in classroom 3A… 

"Alright class, we have a few announcements…Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Flay, Miriallia, Dearka, Shinn, stellar…WELL, the kids at the back of the class, please report to the principles office NOW! As for the rest of you, get out paper and a pencil. POP QUIZ!

" Nice job Shinn! What did you do THIS TIME?" Cagalli yelled as she hit him (Hard) over the head.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time, I swear! Besides, I would never be able to get all of us in trouble!" The coordinator pleaded

"You know he's right. I mean, he's not that creative." Athrun said as he smiled.

"Oh, that hurt!" Shinn said as he glared at Athrun. When the students reached the principles office, the door flung open and three huge men came and grabbed the teens. They were pulled out into the parking lot and shoved into three black cars.

"HEY, WHATS GOING ON?" Stellar screamed as two more men attempted to push her into the car door.

"LET GO OF HER!" Shinn yelled as helped his friend. Both of them tumbled into the back seat of the car along with Kira and Lacus. They drove until they reached the airport, and then boarded a plain that went to some weird island that was far out in the ocean, off the coast of the Bahamas.

None of the students said anything…except Flay Alaster.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU BIG UGLY MORO NS THINK YOUR TAKING ME? IM **NOT **GOING ANYWERE WITH YOU UNLESS MY LAWYER IS HERE!" She screamed as she kicked at the back seat in front of her.

"Flay, calm down! They are big ugly idiots and I don't think they even know what a lawyer is." Milly said as she patted the girl on the shoulder. At that, she calmed down and realized that her acting like a spoiled brat wasn't going to do her any good, so once again the car was quiet. As the plain began to descend, the teens could see that there was a sign at the front of the island. When they got off of the plain, the big bold letters caught their attention. The sign read "**WELCOME TO SURVIVOR JAPAN!"**

"SHINN!" Cagalli and Stellar screamed as they ran at the coordinator.

Ha Ha, hope you liked it, cause its not over yet! I'll Update soon…but in the mean time, why don't you read me other fanfic "Wedding Bells"


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor, Gundam seed style

When we last left our brave young teens, they had been kidnapped, shoved onto an airplane, sent to the Bahamas to be part of the castaways from "Survivor Japan" (NOTE: its only called survivor Japan cause their all from Japan.), AND all of them were trying to kill Shinn…Except for poor flay Alaster who was grieving over the fact that she didn't bring any lip gloss.

"SHINN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The group of teens shouted as they all chased the coordinator around the beach.

"Umm, may I say that an anonymous viewer who chose the name "Mr. Pink" signed all of you up for this…so if that boy likes the color pink…then it may have been him." The pilot said as he watched the teens. Every one stopped, for they knew that Shinn HATED the color pink.

"Oh…WELL…I think id best be leaving…"Lacus said as she began to stand up. Suddenly every one turned around and stared at the pop star. They thought about the name for a few seconds and then it hit them.

"HARO!" they all shouted

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO LET US OFF THIS ISLAND! A stupid and I mean **STUPID** machine signed us up for this!" Cagalli shouted, as she glared at Athrun…only because he had made that stupid machine.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't do that. None of you can leave until the game is over, that's the rules." The pilot said as he got out of the plain. All of the teens looked mortified…all except for Shinn.

"You guys are a bunch of BABYS! Come on, it's a fun game, and were gonna be famous if we win!"

"_Well, technically I already am famous…"_ Cagalli and Lacus both thought.

"Shinn's right! We can do this! I mean, most of us here were Gundam pilots!" Athrun shouted to the others.

"Yeah! So are we all in?" Cagalli and Stellar shouted

"YEAH!" the group of them shouted.

"Alright, now we can go!" The pilot said as he led the teens into the rain forest, all except Flay.

"Come on Flay, it'll be fun!" Lacus said as her and Milly ran over to the weeping girl and forced her to come with them... After the teens walked for hours, a clearing they saw the host of survivor Japan standing there with a box and some paper.

"Hello, and welcome to SURVIVOR JAPAN!" the cheesy host said with his fake grin

"Ok, first off we have to start by choosing the tribes we are going to be in, so every one write their names on a piece of paper."

"With what, there's nothing to write with?" Flay shouted as she regained consciousness.

"Oh fiddlesticks! I forgot I dropped them when I tripped over that dumb little insignificant rock!" Muu said as he stomped on it, only finding that it hurt.

"ARG! Alright guys, lets find the stupid pencils!" Stellar shouted as they all got own on their hands and knees to look for the pencils.

"Oh, I forgot another thing! The pencils look like blades of grass…"The host said.

"YOU MORON! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THEM! WHAT A RETARTED IDEA!" Cagalli screamed as she glared at the host.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the moment…"

_What will happen to our young teens as they search for the pencils, how will they react to the fact that they will soon be torn apart? Find out next time, on survivor Japan!_

Hey people, think of this as your amazing Christmas present, ok…oh, well…damn, it can be your new years present…So, yeah…laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on SUVIVOR JAPAN, our heroic teens were chasing after…pencils

Last time on SUVIVOR JAPAN, our heroic teens were chasing after…pencils? Well, then… Will our treacherous teens find the pencils? Will Cagalli and Shinn kill the host? Time to find out…

Finally after many hours of searching, the teens found all of the pencils…even though they looked like blades of grass.

"Well, that was…kind of…fun." Athrun said as he stared at his friends.

"Fun, did you just call that FUN? That was Horrible!" Cagalli shouted as she helped Lacus get off the ground. Every one looked very mad; including Flay who looked like she wanted to kill some one…and that some one was the host.

"Well wasn't that exciting? OK now you kiddies, lets see how many of you there is. Oh dear, it's an odd number, well then we will have to invite three more people to join us so it's more interesting." Muu said as he handed out the pencils.

"OK you wunderkinds; write the names of three people that you wish to come join you other then the people that are already here."

So every body began to write down three names on their pieces of paper.

"Hmmm, who are you going to put down Miriallia?" Flay asked as she stared blankly at her piece of paper.

"I'm not to sure, but I think it would be funny if I put Yzak down, what do you think?" Milly asked Cagalli with a smile on her face. Cagalli just sat there and scowled at her paper.

"I think that would be hilarious." Dearka said as he sat down next to Milly with a fake smile on his face.

"Uh Huh, yeah nice try Dearka," Miriallia said as she got up and sat next to Lacus. "That so won't work."

"_Damn."_ Dearka said under his breath. Kira, Athrun, and Shinn couldn't help but laugh, but Cagalli, Lacus and Stellar interrupted their laughter with two hard slaps.

"You two are such pigs!" They shouted as they glared at their boyfriends in disgust.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" Dearka said as he stared helplessly at Milly, but she just looked away.

"Ok you tricky teens, here go the names of the people that will be coming on the island as well," Muu said as he pulled out the pieces of paper. "OK, Mr. Yzak Joule, Ms. Lunamaria and Ms. Merin Hawke, they will be picked up shortly." At that, the host left them to talk among themselves.

"Well, I guess this won't be all bad. I mean, were all here together." Stellar said as she looked around at the group.

"Yeah, the only problem with that is that we are fighting against each other." Shinn said as he looked back at Stellar.

Every one gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the star filled sky.

Early the next morning, the group of teens were rudely awakened by a loud buzzing noise. Athrun opened his eyes and looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. Suddenly, he spotted it. A large helicopter was hovering over top of the ocean and three people could be seen standing by the open door.

"Uh, guys…I think we have visitors…" he said as he slowly got up and walked over to the edge of the beach. Slowly, but surely, everyone got up and followed him. Suddenly, an unseen hand pushed all three people out of the chopper and into the water.

"I…SO BLAME YOU FOR THIS DEARKA!!" Yzak shouted angrily as he paddled over to shore, Luna and Meyrin not far behind.

"Wow, that was really rude." Lacus said as she went to go help the girls dry off. Miriallia and Cagalli did the same, but all the boys could do was sit and laugh at the disgruntled look on Yzac's face.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up guys! Wait until you get stuck on a team with him, he wont be quite so friendly then." Cagalli pointed out, and then the laughter secede.

"So why the hell did you guys drag us into this hell hole?" Luna asked, a little miffed about the whole situation. Apparently being thrown from a helicopter didn't help her mood. Lacus squeezed her shoulder supportively as Cagalli explained what had happened. All of a sudden, Muu La flagga was standing before them in al of his…glory.

"Well helloooo there you little rascals," he said with a completely fake smile. "I hope you haven't gotten to comfortable with each other cause its time to make teams! Everyone write down your name on a piece of paper with these pencils that look like.."

"Grass?" Dearka asked.

"Ummm, nope…just pencils this time. The grass idea kinda went sour."

Everyone did as they were asked and soon they were all divided into two teams. Dearka, Miriallia, Shinn, Cagalli, Kira, and flay were on one team. The other team was Yzak, , Luna, Meyrin, Athrun, Stella and Lacus.

"Time to head off to your beaches, Kira, your team will be the red team, Kaji. Athrun, your team will be the blue team, Kaze. Now have fun and don't miss me to much, oh and BTW there is a storm coming, have fun building a shelter!!"

everyone stared at one another in complete silence.

"Well, I guess we'll se you later…" Stella said sadly as she looked at Shinn. He smiled and said quietly, "don't worry about it, we'll stick together till the end." And with that, both teams were off to their beaches.


End file.
